


The make-up session

by rebelsfromstars



Series: Kanera Fluff [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Kinda, nothing but fluff and teasing, there's literally no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/rebelsfromstars
Summary: Hera never really got time to learn how to do make-up, because, let's be real - she was a fighter since she was little and it never had any use for her. The thing she didn't anticipated was that one day she might need it for a mission.But well, that's why the man of many talents, Kanan Jarrus, can be helpful. (And not only because of that, but that's story for another time).





	The make-up session

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you know, I don't know what it is. I just remember thinking one day - how Hera learned to do her makeup when she was fighting all the time? Like, of course, she could have some downtime in her adolescence with friends, but she also could have learn it from Kanan, so I could have fun writing this little ... something. 
> 
> So yeah, pure fluff, no plot, nothing happening. Just Hera and Kanan being adorable like they always are. 
> 
> Hope, you're gonna enjoy!

Hera cursed silently under her breath

This was the third time. The third time she was trying to make this stupid line on her eye work. And for the third time it was curvy as hell, and smeared all over her eyelid and around her eye. She groaned with frustration.

She wanted to growl even more when she heard knocking on the door.

“Can I come in?” asked Kanan, from behind the door.

“Why?” she asked, a little bit of her irritation showing.

“You're just sitting there for a long time. I have to get prepared too, you know?” Hera sighed.

“Well, I'm not ready,”

“How is that possible?” he asked, not believing her. Hera snorted.

“Well, come in and see,” she said. Kanan didn't ask anymore questions and was inside the fresher with the quick swish of the door.

She looked at him, arms crossed, and a grimace on her face. Kanan looked at her, from face to toes and tried to hide his chuckle. He couldn't.

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.” she said, sarcastically. Kanan covered his mouth, but the sparkles of humor could be visible in his eyes. He shook his head.

“I'm sorry, you just look so funny,” he said. Hera raised her eyebrow at him. Which brought the opposite effect than she wanted, as she colored both of them too much, and Kanan bursted out laughing. She snorted.

“You see, that's why it takes me so long. I suck at this.” she said.

Kanan looked at her, with all the smeared make-up on her face, too defined eyebrows, a pout on her lips - lipstick smeared all around them as well - and suddenly this huge wave of pure _love_ overwhelmed him. She was so wonderful, so beautiful, totally messing up the stuff that was very simple, though she could make impossible possible, when it came to difficult things. Force, he really loved her.

He smiled at her affectionately, tilting his head.

“Oh, don't be mad. You look beautiful nevertheless,” he assured her. A small smile graced her lips. She didn't need to hear this, but it was nice to hear this _from him_.

“But I can't go out like that. We would mess up the mission then.” she said. Kanan grinned.

“I can fix this,” he said. She turned to him, astonished.

“You can?” she asked, surprise obvious on her face. He nodded sheepishly.

“Come on.” he said. Hera moved to make him place beside her, so both of them could look in the mirror and have the basin in front of them where Hera threw all of the cosmetics.

“Okay, first you gotta make all of this disappear,” he said, and to his amusement Hera groaned again.

“Can't we make it work from this?” she asked, gesturing at her face. Her inexperience with this was really cute.

“It'll be easier, if you wash it all away first. Trust me.” he said. She didn't look pleased, but she listened to him and started to wash away all of the make-up.

Kanan watched in horror as she rubbed her face under the stream of a water. Without a soap.

“Wait, what are you doing?” he asked, trying not to laugh. She looked at him, big dark circles from eye-liner and eye-shadows under her eyes.

“Getting rid of this ridiculous thing,” she said. Kanan smiled, really trying hard not to burst out laughing.

“Hera, dear, you can't do this that way. Look, your face is already all red. And I guess it burns a little, now?” Hera rolled her eyes at the teasing in his voice.

“Then how am I supposed to do that?”

“You don't have any micellar fluid or something?” he asked. She looked at him with eyes so wide-opened that it served as answer well.

“Okay, then we gotta use _soap_ and water,” accented Kanan. He moved behind her to get to one of the cabinets. He took the cotton balls that they fortunately had (for medical reasons, but it would do them good now), then a little bit of soap and drenched it in hot water. Then he handed it to her.

“Here, try now,” he said. Hera took it from him, astonishment on her face.

When she was done and she looked in the mirror she gave out a small sound of joy. She turned her head towards him and grinned widely.

“It worked!” she said, enthusiastically. Kanan could swear his heart grew ten times bigger at seeing her so joyful over something so trivial.

“Told ya. Now, what were you trying to do?” he asked. Hera shrugged.

“Just something fancy that would look appropriate on that stupid ball,” Kanan could expect an answer like that.

“Okay, then tell me how strong do you want it to be?”

“Well, not too much. But still strong enough to call it an evening make-up.” He nodded.

He rummaged through all the cosmetics she had spread on the basin.

“Don't you have any foundation fluid?” he asked. Hera shook her head.

“I don't like it. It feels so … sticky and unnatural.” she said, wrinkling her nose. Kanan sighed.

“Do you have any powder at least?” he asked. She nodded, and opened one of the lowest drawer, where it was buried deep down the depth of it. She handed him the cosmetic along with the brush.

“Okay, now, we don't have any high stool or something like that, do we?” he asked, but Hera was a quicker thinker in that matter than him, and was already sitting on the counter, pushing away the cosmetics to the other end. She smiled at him. He came closer. Yeah, perfect altitude. He was face to face with her.

And, hmm, suddenly, he felt a very urgent need to kiss her, when she was sitting like that in front of him, only in her undershirt and panties. She probably saw it right away on his face, because she crossed arms on her chest and smirked wickedly at him. He leaned closer, smirking as well, noticing how her legs spreaded on the instinct.

“Oh, I know what you're thinking, Kanan,” she said, teasingly. He propped his hands on the counter by her sides, _very close_ to her thighs.

“Do you?” he asked, teasing back. She put her hand on his chest.

“Yeah, and the answer is _not now_ ,” she said, smiling. Kanan grinned, and leaned to kiss the top of her nose. She shivered under his delicate touch

“Okay,” he said withdrawing, catching her affectionate smile in the corner of his eye.

He took a step back to open up the box with powder. He took a little bit of olive green substance on the brush and came closer with it to Hera. He raised his hand and experimentally stroked the brush against her nose. She did a grimace, frowning, as she felt the particles of powder near her nose. He smiled at her.

“Come on, it's not that bad,” he said, repeating the movement on her cheek.

“It's better than fluid,” she admitted.

He did a few more strokes, covering the skin, not too much, but just enough so it wouldn't shine. Pleased with the effect, he put the powder down, and looked for some contour and maybe a blusher as well. Fortunately she had them, so he could get back to work, easily. Hera was mostly still under his hands, though he could feel her smiling a little, when he accidentally tickled her.

When he finished with the face products, she turned her head to the mirror, slightly, to see how she looked like.

“You're good with this,” she said, a little surprised. Kanan smiled at her, but didn't answer, looking for some eye-shadows.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed her, and she did as he had said.

After a moment of doing the shadows, she spoke up:

“From where you know how to do that?” she asked. Her eyes opened up on instinct.

“Still, Hera,” he said, and when she closed her eyes again and he renewed his work, he thought of the answer.

“There were a lot of jobs that I had to take,” She grinned.

“Don't tell me you were working in some beauty salon. Or whatever it is where they do your make-up.” she said. He smiled back at her.

“What, you don't think I could have handle it? You'll see the effect then you're gonna believe me.” he said.

“I believe you. It's just that, well, is there anything you didn't do?” she asked, teasingly.

“Oh, let me think,” he started, and continued only after he found another eyeshadow that would match. “Well, I was a cook, a bartender, a driver, a masseur, a makeup artist. I once even performed on the scene. But I don't think I ever was a hairdresser.” he answered. She smirked.

“You performed once? What did you do?” she asked, curious.

“Mostly singing. The owner of the bar where I was working had a disagreement with one of the artists that were about to perform that evening. And so people wouldn't be too mad waiting for another one, he said that he will pay me extra, if I go out there and do something. So I did.” he said, still doing her shadows. Hera chuckled.

“I can actually imagine that,” she said. He smiled at her, though she couldn't see it.

“Yeah? How do I look like?” he asked.

“Well, like when I first met you. Only you're singing some romantic ballad.” she said.

“Romantic ballad? From where you got the idea that I would sing that?” he asked. She opened up her eyes to that, raising her eyebrow.

“So what did you sing then?” she asked, and he grinned at her.

“You think I remember?” she chuckled.

“A ballad then,” she said.

Well, she was right, but it's not like he couldn't bicker with her.

He got to applying eyeliner when she spoke up again.

“Can you tell me what you're doing? I want to learn.” she said. He smiled at her.

“Course,” he answered, and received a beautiful smile from her in response.

And so he talked her through the movements he was doing, and answered when she had questions. The problem started when he got to her lips.

“Don't talk now, okay?” he asked, and she nodded. He, then, picked up the matching color to the eye-shadow and brought his thumb to her lips. He run it across her lower lip and then across the upper, making them more dry. She shivered a little, and he smiled at her. Her lips twitched, but she didn't smile, knowing that she had to keep still.

Then, slowly, he applied the lipstick. Not for the first time he noticed how plumped her lips were. From experience, he also knew how soft, and delicate they could be, only in moment to become rough and passionate. He applied the second layer, while thinking about how much he loved them.

“All done,” he said after a while, putting the lipstick away. Hera opened her eyes, and hopped off the counter to examine herself in the mirror.

“Wow,” she only said, and Kanan chuckled. “You are _really_ good with that,” she commented.

“Glad you like it,” he answered, looking at her in the mirror. Yeah, he did a pretty good job. Still, he couldn't help but think that she didn't need all that. Without all the make-up her natural beauty, her inner strength resonated so much more on the outside. Though, it didn't mean, she didn't look hot and amazing with make-up on. He just really prefered to see the real her.

“Next time, I want to do it myself,” she said, looking in the mirror, catching his own gaze there.

“As you wish,” he said gallantly, smirking.

“But you gotta tutor me. I still don't know shit about make-up.” he smiled at her, and closed his arms around her from behind. He brought her closer, and she went willingly, placing her hands on top of his, and resting her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her neck to breath in her scent, and placed a small kiss behind her earcon.

“And you don't have to. As long as you have me.” he whispered. She turned her head towards him smiling. Her lips were close to his, their foreheads touching, but no kissing.

“I know. I would still prefer to know how to do this alone, if I ever had to.” she said.

“Okay,” he said back. He rubbed his nose against her own, making her chuckle. “But if I can help it, I will always be by your side.” he said, on the much serious note. She looked at him, her eyes shining with pure love for him, and he tightened his embrace around her at seeing those emotions there.

Her smile brighten up her whole face when she turned completely in his arms, leaned closer, and brought him down to herself. She brushed her lips against his, with the softest of the kisses, short but sweet, her hand at his cheek.

They were still smiling at each other when they parted.

“Okay, now, I had to prepare and we really don't have much time because of you,” he said teasingly. Hera rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay. You can have all the 'fresher to yourself now.” she said, untangling herself from his arms.

She was just about to leave, but not without a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at him.

“Not a problem,” he answered, gracing her with one of his widest smiles.

When she left, Kanan was still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> It also adds a little angst, if you can imagine Hera after war, thinking 'Well I'm gonna do some make-up since I have time' and then remembering who taught her that. And you can also add little Jacen playing with her cosmetics, or touching her face and asking what's that, whatever, really, I can't escape angst in this fandom anymore, sorry.


End file.
